


WALK WITH ME, percy weasley

by pcseidcnsvoid



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Arthur Weasley - Freeform, Crush, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, George Weasley - Freeform, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Weasley Family, Weasley twins, fred weasley - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcseidcnsvoid/pseuds/pcseidcnsvoid
Summary: ❝ I'VE BEEN DAZED AND CONFUSED FROM THE DAY I MET YOU, ❞In which, you follow the journey of Frankie Wright and Percy Weasley beginning from their first year.percy weasley x female oc© pcseidcnsvoid |        hp
Kudos: 1





	WALK WITH ME, percy weasley

**Author's Note:**

> harry potter and the wizarding universe  
> was created by jk rowling and her alone,  
> i only claim my oc's and the plot of this  
> book. and while i do enjoy lurking through  
> her stuff, i certainly do not support her or  
> her beliefs.

Hogwarts' corridors were buzzing with life, and humming with activity from every corner, contradicting the eerie feels the castle held from the outside view from when they were riding the boat. The halls were nothing but warm and homely, if not a bit dizzying and overwhelming with the amount of the changing stairs that appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

The experience of walking through the castle felt surreal, magic was engulfing the atmosphere, and Frankie basked in her new surrounding. 

The floating candles were mesmerizing and Frankie wondered if there was an invisible string holding them up. The second thing that caught her eyes was the older students, who sat in their respective tables; tables that were decorated with golden plates and goblets. 

They didn't look too different from the faux gold necklace her aunt Elizabeth wore, maybe Hogwarts was cheap and that's why they don't have real gold. 

She overheard her father say that Hudson was a cheap American fool and that's why he couldn't get his wife a real necklace. 

Frankie thought he was being rude and she didn't get why he didn't like her aunt's husband. He did talk a bit funny, make weird jokes but he was nice and he always played with her. Grown-ups were confusing.

Frankie sighed, lazily looking back to the tables and she couldn't help but wonder which house she would join. 

The Ravenclaws, she recognized from their blue, were conversing quietly with one another, unlike the Gryffindors, red and gold, she noted, who were mostly cheering on one of their boys, very obnoxiously might she add. 

In the other table was Hufflepuffs, they held a very welcoming aura, just like how her father had described and Frankie couldn't help but think how nice it would be to be a badger for the rest of her Hogwarts schooling. 

Her father was a very proud badger and he always mentioned the Hufflepuff House with pride and it made her think of how nice it would be to follow in his footsteps. 

Her attention quickly diminished, grimacing when she caught the eye of a clearly disgruntled Slytherin. Instead, she turned to look at the other first-year students next to her side. 

They were much like her, really. Looking at the place in awe and their eyes energetically exploring the Great Hall from their spot. 

The boy with flaming red hair stood to her left, he didn't seem to be the very least impressed, though. But Frankie observed, always observe first, her mother told her, and she saw it; A sliver of awe was glinting in his eyes and it brought a smile to her face, knowing that he wasn't as strange as she thought he was. 

Albeit, he still seemed far too serious for an eleven-year-old. 

She shyly tapped his shoulder, but that alone did not catch his attention. 

The boy seemed to be much more focused on the Gryffindors' table and she followed his gaze, landing on the very same boy the lions were surrounding and it wasn't until she looked closely, did she understand.

Frankie cupped her hands over her mouth and leaned forward, only a few centimetres away from his ear, and shouted, "Hulllooooo!" 

The boy jumped up and whipped his head to face her, quickly regaining his posture and the alarmed look he held was replaced by an annoyed one. 

"Is something the matter?" He muttered, all the while rubbing his cheeks, hoping they weren't as red as they felt. 

"Nope!" Frankie cheerfully shook her head, not taking notice of his annoyance. "Is that your brother?" She asked. She was awfully hoping the conversation doesn't end on a bad note like the previous one. 

To be fair, it was while they were in Diagon Alley, shopping for wands at Ollivander's and Frankie certainly didn't mean for the brown-haired boy, who she later learned was named Oliver when his mother scolded him for his own unfortunate wand incident, to turn into a walking purple grape. 

"Purple looks dashing on you, don't you think?" She added, which didn't help the situation at all. Olivia, her muggle mum, was horrified at what happened and didn't stop apologizing to Oliver's parents. Frankie's dad, Liam, had to drag her outside and tell her the poor-boy-turned-grape was going to be okay and that it's natural for the wands to get out of control when the eleven years olds get their hands on them for the first time. 

"He is, Charlie," The boy said, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"Err... who's Charlie, again?" She sheepishly asked before the realization hit her, "oh, oh, your brother!" 

The ginger nodded softly. "Well, what's your name?" Frankie said in an attempt to continue the conversation when she saw him turn his attention back to the book. 

"Percival Weasley, but my family calls me Percy,"

"Frankie Wright, nice to meet ya'" The lanky boy, now Percy as he informed her, didn't react to her comment but she did catch a glimpse of the smallest twitch in the corner of his lips. 

The conversation didn't live long enough to decide their fate, as the Hogwarts' sorting hat began singing, drowning all of the voices. 

Frankie found herself entranced by talking hat, it was mind-boggling to think that it had a mind of its own. With its own thought process and opinions and judgements. 

Frankie made a face as Professor McGonagall called her name, hesitantly walking up to the stool. Her hands found their place under her thighs as she gulped, shrinking at the attention. 

Her mind was all over the place, clouding everything and the old hat's mumbling was barely registering in her head. 

Frankie squirmed uncomfortably, every ounce of confidence and excitement dying down to nervousness, and she started swinging her legs to try and get herself to stay still and not throw the hat to the floor and go hide under one of the tables. 

She could hear the hat chuckling at the image of her actually doing it. 

Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff. Hufflepu— 

"GRYFFINDOR!" the gruff voice bellowed, and her face fell momentarily for no longer than a millisecond, the cheers from her now-house members creating a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, her heart was beating and the adrenaline was rushing through her body as if she just had an entire pack of exploding bonbons. 

She walked up to the table and smiled a proud, toothy smile at the older students who doted and welcomed her.

She reckoned being Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. Her eyes followed Percy as he got up from the very same stool she had been sitting on, moving his way next to her. She beamed at him before turning her attention back towards the sorting, missing the way his ears tinged pinked when he huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t be a silent reader <33


End file.
